After All We've Been Through
by fairyqueenie
Summary: I always wondered what happened between episodes with Daniel's appendicitis. This is my take on what could have happened.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine unfortunately

**Summary: ** I always wondered what happened between the episodes when Daniel had appendicitis. This is my version of what could have happened.

(Glad Michael recovered quickly)

Thanks to my fabulous beta Anne McSommers

**After All We've Been Through**

Present Time

"Frasier says it'll be about a week before you, you know, get out of here." Colonel Jack O'Neill stated awkwardly.

"You know it's funny, after all we've been through these last few years, it's my appendix that lays me out." Dr Daniel Jackson said ruefully, as he shifted on the bed with grimace

"But it's not gonna be a week, I mean, I feel fine now."

Jack chuckled at the irony, as he thought back over the previous day.

Earlier

The day had started out like any other, well just about anyway. Dr Daniel Jackson had driven to the base at Cheyenne Mountain early to continue research that they would need before embarking on their next mission.

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice Colonel, Jack O'Neill standing at the door to his office, that is until Jack called rather loudly "Danny-boy, did you even go to bed last night?"

"Hmm, what? Oh yeah, I just got in early." Daniel replied distracted

"Well come and get some breakfast. Carter and Teal'c are meeting us in the commissary."

"I'm not that hungry, thanks anyway," Daniel replied as he continued to read.

"Well, you've gotta eat before the mission briefing or you can't go with us, you'll end up passing out or something." Jack wheedled.

"You're not going away until I do are you?"

"Nope" came the prompt reply.

"Fine, I'll come, if only to get you off my back. There won't be a mission if I don't finish this research though."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He glanced back to make sure the younger man was following, and saw Daniel wince as he stood.

"You OK?" he asked

"Oh, uh yeah I'm good. I might have pulled something, it was just a twinge."

"Well make sure to tell Doc Frasier at your pre-mission check."

Now it was Daniel's turn to roll his eyes as they left his office, and made their way to meet the rest of SG1.

Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c were already seated at a table in the commissary when Daniel and Jack arrived. The two men collected their food and joined their team for breakfast.

Half an hour later, three of the members members of SG1 had cleared their plates and were glancing anxiously at the fourth.

"Hey Daniel, you gonna eat that or play with it?" Jack teased

"I did tell you I wasn't hungry. I need to go finish my work, I'll eat before we leave though."

"Kay, just make sure you do." Jack looked at Sam questioningly; she shrugged in reply and gave the slightest shake of her head. She didn't know what was wrong with their friend either.

"I'll see you at the briefing." Daniel smiled at them, before clearing his tray and rushing back to the sanctuary that was his office.

"Maybe he really isn't hungry Sir." Carter told her C.O. "You know how he gets sometimes."

Colonel O'Neill smiled at his 2 I C. "Yup I know, just keep an eye on him though, I have this feeling something's not right."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I too have this feeling O'Neill, I shall watch over Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks T. Just don't let him know you're doing it, he'll only get grouchy."

"Indeed" Teal'c replied as they went their separate ways.

Later at the mission briefing

"Dr Jackson, have you completed your research for this mission to P3X-452?." General Hammond asked.

"Ah yes, from what I can tell, there should be nothing untoward."

Jack snorted at that, earning a look from the rest of his team and the General.

"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent. "How many times have we said that, only to be running for our lives a few hours later?" he asked.

He received a head tilt, raised eyebrow and nod, from Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond respectively as they conceded his point.

"Yes well, as I was saying." Daniel continued "From what I can tell from my translations of the pillar the malp showed us, they seem to have always been a peaceful people. I would just like to learn more about them. If they've had any contact from the Goa'uld, you know that sort of thing."

"Yup, and if they have and are as peaceful as you say, I'd like to know how they defended themselves." Jack said.

"OK SG1, you have a go. You embark in 2 hours." General Hammond commanded. He stood and returned to his office, leaving SG1 to file out of the briefing room and head to the infirmary for their pre-mission checks with Dr Janet Frasier.

Dr Jackson was last to leave, thankful that the others had gone ahead so they didn't see him grimace as he stood, placing a hand against his abdomen to quell the sudden sharp pain.

It stopped as fast as it came, leaving him with the same ache that had been building all morning and feeling nauseous.

Glancing around to be sure no one had seen him, he sighed in relief when he found he was still alone. Pushing away from the table, he made his way to the infirmary before his team could realize he was missing.

Entering the infirmary, Daniel found that Dr Frasier had wasted very little time in starting their pre-mission checks, as the other 3 members of SG1 were sitting on beds being poked and prodded.

One of Janet's nurses saw him enter and guided him towards the nearest free bed, to begin his own check up. Ten minutes later and mostly checked Daniel watched the nurse scurry over to Janet and begin talking quietly, glancing at Daniel as she did so.

"What?" Daniel asked, agitated by their whispering.

"It's probably nothing to worry about Dr Jackson, but Rachel says you have a low grade fever, so I need to do a more thorough examination before I even think of clearing you to go off world." Dr Frasier explained.

"But I feel fine." Daniel sighed in exasperation. He figured it was only a little white lie. After all, other than the pain in his abdomen and his lack of appetite he did feel fine. It wasn't like he couldn't carry on with a pulled muscle, Jack had done it plenty of times.

"Be that as it may." Janet replied patiently "I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't investigate. Now are you going to co-operate or shall I sic your team on you? Your choice." Janet smiled innocently, as if she hadn't just threatened him.

Daniel looked up from staring at his hands, only to see his team mates all looking at him. Sam, looked worried, Jack had a feral grin, like he was just waiting for the opportunity to arise, where he could sic Daniel. Teal'c... well the eyebrow said it all.

"Oh OK I'll behave, but I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with me." Daniel sulked.

"Well alright then, now that's settled let's get this exam started." Janet said, mildly amused, as she began her investigation into the cause of the fever.

"Any headache?"

"No"

"Sore throat?"

"No"

Janet ran through a long list of questions, most of which had the same answer, from the moody linguist. After a while Jack interrupted.

"Scuse me, but I've gotta grab something from my office, so once Doc frees you, I'll meet you in the mess, as I dare say you haven't found time to eat yet and you only played with your breakfast. Oh and don't forget to tell the good Doc about that pulled muscle Danny." Jack grinned as he headed out the door at warp speed, followed more slowly by Sam and Teal'c who also had things to do.

"I'll get you for that Jack, and it's Daniel not Danny, gee how many times!" Daniel called after him.

The nurse Rachel giggled at that, as Janet spun back to her patient, who was now trying to be invisible as she gave him 'the look'.

"OK Dr Jackson, what exactly was Colonel O'Neill talking about? Have you not been eating?"

"I've just not been hungry that's all." he stated

"For how long have you had a loss of appetite?"

"Only since yesterday afternoon, it's not a big deal. It happens sometimes when I'm busy." he replied sullenly.

"Well in this instance it could have something to do with this fever you have. Any nausea?"

"A little."

"What about the pulled muscle the Colonel mentioned? The truth please."

"Oh that, Jack saw me wince when I stood up earlier, I told him I thought I'd pulled something" He shrugged and winced again, unfortunately for him, the ever attentive Doc Frasier saw him.

"So, where's the pain, arm, leg, back?"

"Stomach" he responded quietly, as he brushed a hand across the ache, which had now migrated to the lower right side, and he was starting to get the unnerving feeling thatit might not be what he thought.

Janet's eyes widened at his admission, she glanced at Rachel who looked just as surprised.

"OK then Daniel, can you lay back on the bed please, so I can get a proper look at the area."

Daniel tried to do as requested and moved from his slightly hunched position on the edge of the bed, that was helping to alleviate the ache and found he required both Janet and Rachel's assistance to get horizontal.

He gasped as the pain spiked, until he managed to lay on his side with his legs bent. The pain was now continuous and making him increasingly nauseous.

"Alright Daniel, I'm going to have to touch the area where the pain is, so I can check it. I'll try to be as quick as possible, just take slow deep breaths, here we go."

Janet gently pushed Daniel on to his back and straightened his legs. She ran her hand over the lower right quadrant of his abdomen, she looked at Daniel's face, noting the pale complexion, and then pressed her hand down and let go again. Daniel cried out in agony, curling onto his side, bringing his knees to his chest as he tried to ease the burning pain. He heard Janet talking softly trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I had to check and be sure. There's definite rebound tenderness and guarding. I'm almost certain you have appendicitis, no mission for you today, just surgery Dr Jackson."

Dr Frasier looked closely at her reluctant patient, curled on his side, knees drawn up, sweating and panting. He looked impossibly paler than earlier.

"Janet" he whispered "I..." he made a small gagging noise in his throat, that had Janet looking for the closest emesis basin. "gonna throw up" he mumbled as he tried to sit up enough, so he wouldn't make a mess.

Janet having anticipated this, was ready with the basin, helping him lean over the bed as he retched into the handy receptacle she held. Having had no appetite there was very little in his stomach to vomit, but the dry heaving hurt like a bitch, and ramped up the pain, which in turn caused him to heave, making a vicious circle.

Dr Frasier and Rachel worked quickly and efficiently, getting an I.V started so they could administer pain relief and an anti-emetic.

"Rachel can you please let Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond know that Dr Jackson won't be going on the mission, and why. Then get Dr Jackson prepped for surgery. I'm going to arrange for O.R 1 to be prepped, and scrub in. I won't be happy until we get his appendix out." Janet ordered.

"Of course, right away Doctor." Rachel replied as she hurried off to carry out her orders.

"It won't be long now Daniel." Janet spoke softly as she ran her hand soothingly through his hair, before rushing off to make the necessary arrangements for surgery.

Present Time

"Wanna go fishing?" Jack grinned

"Actually I wouldn't uh..." Daniel tried to raise himself off the bed a little and gasped. "Well maybe..." he started in a pained voice, before collapsing back into his pillows.

"No, you know, I think, I think I will stay here for 2 or 3...3 days." he said, giving Jack a pained smile.

"Uh huh... bye" Jack smirked as he left his team mate...his friend to rest.

The End


End file.
